Bloody Heart
by misslaly19
Summary: Sometimes the heart can take control over ones mind and body,they weren't expecting to fall in love to what were suppose to be their enemies but even a simple organ can turn them into what the feared the most   I suck at summaries
1. Gifted Heart

Hello, this is my first story so be easy on me. Feel free to critize and help me if I'm making the characters oc. Also English is not my fist language so feel free to tell me if I have any grammatical errors.

Summary: Sometimes the heart can take over control of ones mind and body, they weren't expecting to fall in love to what are suppose to be their enemies but even a simple organ can turn them to what they were fearing the most (I suck at summaries).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire knight or Steel Angel Kurumi, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Alexandris POVS<p>

I woke up at my dorm room. I had another dream about my _mother_. I attend to Cross academy which is a boarding school that is divided into two sections the day class and the night. As the name says the day class attends to school in daylight while the night class goes in the night. The majority of the day classes are night class fan girls, simple because they are all gorgeous but there is something about them that only the principal, the night class and the prefects knows they are_ vampires,_ yes those bloodsucker monsters in human skin. Too bad they are not the only creatures at the school.

I rolled out of my bed. My roommate was also my sister Saki Montreal she was already awake and almost finished changing. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready too.

"So are you ready?" asked Saki. My also gorgeous sister she has long brown hair pulled in a low ponytail with a white band, she has fuchsia eyes that she hides under her thick _glasses,_ and she is pale. She wore the day class uniform

"Yes, I guess so" I said. I had brown hair and brown eyes my skin wasn't so pale because of an incident my hair is in a high ponytail. I was gorgeous in human eyes. I too wore the day class uniform.

At break

We were in the halls there I always met with my cousins almost sister if you asked. Their names are Karinka, Marika and Kurumi. They are like every other Montreal striking beautiful. Karinka and Marika were twins they have blond hair both pulled in pigtails Karinka's hair was shorter than Marika's and incredibly they had different eyes color Marika's ones were blue and Karinka's one were green, they both looked like _angels_ Marika is usually quite but not shy just cold but not to us. Karinka was a little bit of a tomboy but that didn't stop her from having fan boys. Kurumi had pink hair and purple she has a happy-happy personality and I guess her pink hair fits _perfectly_.

Evening

So here we are the day class favorite hour at least for the girls. They should me returning to the dorm but no here they are waiting for the night class like a bunch of fan girls. They were prefects holding them back Zero and Yuki. Zero was cold and rude nevertheless close to Yuki; Yuki was sweet and cute and has a crush on the night class dorm leader the vampire Kaname Kuran _AS HE_ saved her from a vampire as a child she is the chairman adoptive daughter. Zero in the other hand hates vampires since they killed his family and tuned him to a _level E__**.**_

Nevertheless I love teasing both _vampires_ and _humans._

"Stand aside" cried Yuki; those girls will squeeze that poor little girl.

"Cross-san wants all the night class for herself" said some fan girl of course mentioning something about how the chairman gives Yuki special treatments with the night class.

You may ask where I was well as much as I hated those noises me and my_ sisters_ enjoy seeing these dramas we were one of the few persons in the school that didn't faint in the presence of the night class. Well at least _some_ of us.

"I SAID STAND ASIDE" said Zero who somehow arrived 2 minutes early and that is 10 minutes late in normal time. As he came in I could feel Saki's cheeks turn red really it was obvious.

And so the doors opened revealing a group of beautiful teen girls and boys.

"KYAAA" screamed those fan girls.

There they were the night class as they were passing the most populars between the day classes: The dorm leader and vice dorm leader Kaname Kuran, Takuma Ichiou, the 'idol' Hanabusa Aidou, 'wild' Akatsuki Kain, the model Senri Shiki on the girls side you have Ruka Souen who is protective of Kaname and Rima Touya who is always with Shiki.

'IDOL-SAMA' screamed a fan girl. 'Wild-san' cried another. I think Aidou got jealous and acted with a finger and shoot her in an idol way.

"SHOOT ME TOO IDOL" cried all of them

"Yes ban ban" said Aidou being splashed by a wave of fan girls.

'Hopeless' I thought.

My eyes found Yuki bowing to Kaname as he greeted her, a pang of jealousy shoot me, they were close but I wished he will greet me too. Sometimes I wished I was _human_ or a _vampire_ maybe he will….

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Saki going over to zero I think she was going to greet him and I was right there she was.

"Good afternoon Kiryuu-kun" she said wasn't she the cutest girl.

"Hello Montreal" he replied not taking his eyes from Yuki and Kaname. Really this guy was obvious just wait until I ****** him.

"S-so how is work?" Saki said stuttering. She is so cute.

"The same they are as noisy as ever…"he said still looking at them. Ok that's enough my little Saki (even though she is my older sister) is not a second plate.

"Saki-neechan" I said

"Sorry to disturb you but we have to go, remember we have things to do" I said not even greeting yuki or Zero OR Kaname. I hated when people made my sisters pass a hard time especially Saki, she deserves nothing but happiness.

"Good evening Alexandris" said Kaname. Who does this guy think he is I'm not a second plate he can't just greet her first.

I SIMPLY nodded and took Saki elsewhere with my other cousins.

At our dorm

"Saki-neechan how could you let Zero ignore you" I said frustrated, my sister was to nice.

"Well I wanted to greet him" she said.

"We all have to remember we are here to complete a task" Marika said, she was right we were not here to pass time we came here to do something.

"But its fun here" said Kurumi. I had to agree.

"We should be thinking our next move, the chess game is already beginning" said Marika.

"How about we make it a bloody valentine" said Karinka smirking.

"Not on St. Nicolas day" said both Saki and Kurumi.

"Don't tell me you are planning on giving chocolate to somebody?" I said

"W-well it is valentine's day" said Kurumi, as in a matter-of-fact.

"I guess it's a good idea, we can make a pretext to go to Sango's to prepare chocolate but also do our move" said Marika.

"I guess you are right, but aren't you taking that as a pretext to give a certain model a chocolate" said Karinka in a teasing tone.

"O-of c-course n-not" said Marika, stuttering and blushing as she does when a certain night class model is brought up.

"Alright it's decided we are making chocolates" said Saki happy of course she is making chocolate for a certain white-haired.

"Ok then" I said as a smile played on my lips. We are making chocolates


	2. Chocolate Heart

Hello, this is my first story so be easy on me. Feel free to critize and help me if I'm making the characters oc. Also English is not my fist language so feel free to tell me if I have any grammatical errors.

Summary: Sometimes the heart can take over control of ones mind and body, they weren't expecting to fall in love to what are suppose to be their enemies but even a simple organ can turn them to what they were fearing the most (I suck at summaries).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire knight or Steel Angel Kurumi, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>At the infirmary<p>

"Hi-Hi Sango-tan" said Kurumi bursting into infirmary, we entered after her.

"Hello there how are my beloved nieces doing" she said boringly, she was our aunt, our mothers little sister. She had long black hair in a ponytail; she was drop-down gorgeous.

"So anybody dead by now" I said by now teasing my aunt. Who was a nurse and a science teahcer to both day and night class.

"No, not yet but you should know why I'm here" she said, she was here as a guardian to us to pull us out of the hook if we were to get in trouble.

"Well, we are coming over to your house you know to make chocolates" said Saki, happily.

"AND to do our move" said Marika, a little bit frustrated.

"A bloody valentine, he, I'll take care of It." she said, smirking.

"Thanks we will be off now the show is beginning" said Karinka.

"Well, see you tonight" said Sango.

We said our goodbyes and left.

At the night class entrance door

I could hear the fan girls talking about chocolates and St. Nicholas day, if only they knew the meaning of that day to us.

The typical conversation between Zero and Saki and fan girls bashing. Marika was eating pocky with Karinka.

The "oh so beautiful door opened'"and they stepped out.

The usual KYA but something was different.

"Hey Marika-san, is that the new pocky flavor" said Shiki boringly.

"Um yes" said marika remaining calm.

"May I have one?" he said.

"I-I guess so" she said stuttering a bit.

He took one and said thank you. If you ask how they knew each other, they work for the same model agency but they are not so close and he seems to go out with Rima as they are always together.

"Alexandris-chan" said yuki as she came towards us. "Are you guys making chocolates?" she asked sometimes she can be annoying.

"Um yes, why?" I said sometimes I outdid my kindness I wasn't here to make friends.

"Um nothing for who is it" she said. It wasn't that I didn't like but I wasn't here to do a friend. I couldn't get attached as my world is different from her's, I didn't want to hurt her. But I had to be cold now.

"That's none of your bussiness Yuki-chan" but instead of a fake smile, it was sincere. Everybody even Kaname eyed me and as I met his eyes that line came to mind_ WE ARE HERE TO DO A TASK, NOT TO FALL IN LOVE. WE ARE DESTINED TO BE ALONE._

I turned my back as headed to go away Saki left Zero and my cousins came with me.

At cross academy entrance door

"She is late" I said. My sisters agreed.

"Hey all of you" said Sango arriving now.

"We were waiting for nearly half an hour" said Saki who was eagerly, she wanted to make chocolate.

"Alright then let's get moving" said Karinka we all teleported to Sango's place.

Sango lived in a huge apartment. It had enough rooms for each one of us. The kitchen was huge too.

"Alright let's start making chocolates" said Marika, I never thought I will live to hear that but then again we were _immortal._

We started making chocolates and finished at 12 in the night. We decided to get rest as we will need it tomorrow.

We woke up at 6 am we had to get ready to go to school, then teleported there without anyone noticing.

At class

Everything was boring, I could feel Saki turn her eyes to Zero who was sleeping being prefect must tough I thought as Yuki was also sleeping.

The teacher then woke her up and gave her and Zero after class hours.

'_Humans are foolish things'_ said a voice inside of me '_Vampires are even worst, trash_'

I sigh could she just calm down, I'll soon finish this.

At the night class entrance

Karinka POV

It was a very disgusting sight, there they were humans offering vampires chocolates.

That prefect girl was happily running towards us since that Kaname told Aidou off.

And so the outing began.

He always caught my eyes that happy-going vampire Takuma Ichio, that smile that he always had didn't make me hate him, maybe I was hypocrite liking a vampire but not letting others fall in love with them but I don't want false hope either.

I'm not worthy to believe in something like happiness.

'Please take my chocolates" cried one of the fan-girl. As the night class was walking towards their classes.

I saw Takuma taking Shiki to one of the girls that wanted to give him chocolates.

I held my chocolate to my chest as I felt my so called human _heart _beat's.

I wanted to give him but my pride didn't let me. I wanted to go when…

"Hello Karinka-chan" chirped Takuma, happily.

"Um h-hi" I said, sounding like Saki or Marika when nervous.

"How are you planning on giving those chocolate" he asked curiously.

"No one in particular" I said, then I saw her Gail young walking out, she was another night class student but she was once human as a pureblood turned her into a vampire, but instead of turning in to a level E, she became a level B.

"Actually I did it because my cousins were making and they... well, asked (more like force) me to join" I said, "I don't have any use of this so you can have it".

I didn't know what happened how I got the strength to do it, maybe because I saw how he turned his eyes towards Gail. I just wanted a little bit of his attention.

I saw his smile turn even larger as he said thank you, but at the same time I felt _happy._ It was weird for a creature like me to happiness.

He then bid me a goodbye and hurried to Gail.

I saw as he walked to her and talked happily while she just listened.

Saki POV

When I first came to this academy, the last thing I thought was to develop a crush towards a vampire, but at the same time to be happy.

I knew he was close to Yuki but, I didn't want to lose either.

Sometimes I will lose courage, to come and think that a _master in assasination demon could have feelings. _

Well maybe not really a demon, I was just a_ dark_ angel. If one was to see me past self you wouldn't even dare to say it was me.

I saw Marika give her chocolate to another girl so she could give it to Shiki, I couldn't blame her I wouldn't, no, I couldn't fine the strength to give my chocolate to him.

I always saw him declining others girl chocolate, why will he take mine after all I just got a 'good morning' and a 'how are you doing' in a good day.

But as I saw him eyeing Yuki, I felt it again….

My other self slowly gaining me _if you want to play this game, play it already or I'll just take over._

And so I went over there and bowed lightly.

"Good A-afternoon, Kiryuu-kun" I said, I wished I could stop stuttering.

"Ah good morning" he said meeting my eyes.

"I just wanted to give you these" I finally said.

"Oh I see" he said, god could just kill me but then again he wouldn't kill his precious….

"I understand if you don't like chocolates, you maybe are full of them so maybe I'll just—

Before I could even reply he said "No thank you, I'll take it"

I felt relived thank _god._

Alexandris POV

Ok so Saki and Karinka gave their chocolate to their blue princes, Marika turned chicken but still managed to give it to him and Kurumi is nowhere to be seen.

I wasn't at their dorm entrance I was in the woods at the class entrance I wanted to give my _chocolate_ to him.

But as I was to give it to him I saw him give his chocolates to Seiren and only take Yuki.

I wasn't the kindest person in the world, maybe I'm a bit mean BUT I would never do that to take her chocolate and crush the dreams of those girls. I felt like slapping him but I just didn't feel angry I felt jealous because he took her chocolate and if I was to make that line to give him chocolate and just have him not eating it.

I just turned to leave when...

"Alexandris" I heard him said.

"Uh" I replied, not looking at him.

"Is that chocolate for me?" no mister obvious it's for the chairman.

"Not really it's for my sister" I lied

"But you can have it she has enough chocolates" which was true our room was exploded with chocolates.

He smiled MORE like a smirk, the way he always does to me.

"Well then I'll gladly take it"

As he took it his hand slowly touch mine, as I blushed, he smirked. God I'm becoming like Saki.

"Well then I'll be going " I said

"Will you be coming to my dorm tonight _again"_ he said in a teasing tone. Really he makes it sound like if we do something wrong. We just play CHESS.

"MAYBE" I said and left him and his smirks.

Kurumi POV

Somewhere in the woods

"So you came" I said

"Well you said you had something for me" said guess who WILD

"Well yes this chocolate" I said.

He looked at me.

"Now, now there are no poison in it just lots of love" I said happily

"Really" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Ok don't appreciate it I'm sure if it was Ruka-chan you'll take it without a blink" I said teasing and feeling jealous.

"You really enjoy teasing don't you" he said with a smile as he took the chocolate.

"Well you are going to be late if you don't hurry now" I said as I turned to leave. I flew him a kiss and left.

* * *

><p>So how was it. If you don't like the couples, this fanfic won't have a happy ending so don't worry about it.<p> 


	3. Secret Heart

Hello, this is my first story so be easy on me. Feel free to critize and help me if I'm making the characters oc. Also English is not my fist language so feel free to tell me if I have any grammatical errors.

Summary: Sometimes the heart can take over control of ones mind and body, they weren't expecting to fall in love to what are suppose to be their enemies but even a simple organ can turn them to what they were fearing the most (I suck at summaries).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire knight or Steel Angel Kurumi, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Marika POV<p>

It was dark already. Kurumi was complaining about it being for her the-time.

I felt a little bit angry towards myself for not being able to give Shiki the chocolate myself but the truth was that, when I got the strength I saw him and Rima chatting he had a smile which was unusual. I did like Rima we get along fine in the agency but I wished that I was as close to him as she was…

We were right now in Germany, yes Germany. We teleported here, were the bloody valentine attack will take place.

Every 10 years a dance is held within the vampire society of course those in the school are not to go since they have class.

Our goal was to KILL every person in the ball. The majorities are Aristocrats and some are purebloods from either Germany or other Europeans countries but they held power even in Japan.

Of course this could only take 2 minutes since we could just blow them off by looking at them.

Many of our goals include vampires and Humans.

We could be described as angels; our powers are no match for a god.

Saki is a _dark angel_ together with Sango which makes her so powerful as to _explode_ the world. Alexandris was _half dark _and_ half pure_ that makes her…

I and Karinka are the only one pure so we are _absolute_. Kurumi is a weird type I guess.

Alexandris POV

It was an easy task. We finished fast, and so returned.

I heard them screamed in vain as they were all going to die anyway. Even if I didn't want to do it had to.

As we teleported back I felt something wrong with Saki.

"Are you ok Saki" I asked to her.

"Um yes I just have a bad feeling that's it" I knew she wanted to get fast to the academy as something was happening to Zero.

"You saw it right" I said

I knew she was trying hard.

"Look that wasn't the place you should've been so don't worry you'll talk to him tomorrow" I assured her, she then smiled, her warm and sincere smiles that I love so much.

When we arrived I saw Saki heading towards the woods, she wasn't going to intervene but she wanted to give those vampires a lesson.

I turned invisible and went towards the night dorm where Kaname should be waiting for me. Don't worry he didn't see me when I'm invisible I just wait behind the door and turn back carefully.

I knocked the door to his room as I heard come in.

"Oh I see you are here" he said in a very kind tone.

"Yeah well I had nothing better to do" I said of course other than killing hundreds of vampires.

"Is that so?" he asked in a tone which made me shiver.

"Yea uhm I had nothing better to do than p-playing card with my sister knowing I a-always win" I said.

"Oh well the lets begin" he said kindly again. And so we started playing chess.

I started with a basic movement and soon I had to go without finishing the game since his break was done.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" he asked

"Maybe if I remember" I replied. Maybe I can.

* * *

><p>It's a short chapter next one will be longer. Review<p> 


	4. Posing Heart

Hello, this is my first story so be easy on me. Feel free to critize and help me if I'm making the characters OC. Also English is not my fist language so feel free to tell me if I have any grammatical errors.

Summary: Sometimes the heart can take over control of ones mind and body, they weren't expecting to fall in love to what are suppose to be their enemies but even a simple organ can turn them to what they were fearing the most (I suck at summaries).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire knight or Steel Angel Kurumi, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Marika POV<p>

It was a boring day at the agency, the only thing that kept me from sleeping was watching Shiki. Yes, I was a stalker.

The only reason why I joined was to spy them. Even though I could've just turned invisible and watch them this was more _fun_.

Shiki and Rima were doing some photo shoots in wedding gowns, I also had one but somehow my partner was late.

"Oh Marika-san, I'm sorry to inform you Akashi-kun can't make it" said my manager, blushing at me as I turned to greet her this dress made me look like an angel.

"Is that so" I said "well, then I shall take my leave"

"Oh please stay I'm begging you the Chief Manager really wants your pictures for the spring edition" she said.

"I'm not so sure Akashi is not here I can't do it alone" I said, I was not going to do solo since I didn't feel like it.

"Oh but a solo should be fine I mean we just need _you"_ she said. Poor Akashi your girlfriend is saying you are unneeded.

"Well alright" I didn't feel like arguing since then I could ruin Shiki and Rima atmospheres.

As Shiki and Rima finished I came out of my make up room. I didn't even know why I needed makeup.

I passed and gasped as I saw them going of the stage the both complimented each other so well.

One of the helpers helped me to get on stage as if I needed it. I'm sure he just wanted to touch me. I had a veil so I don't think they recognized me except that my hair was too long.

I did some pose and I saw Shiki looking at me. Then I saw my manager going over to him and whispered something as he nodded.

I could nearly faint as he came onstage and held me tightly to me as he uncovered my face we were inches apart and I could feel my cheeks darkening. And when I felt his lips rose mine the Director said "PERFECT", while crying tears of joy.

I then politely escaped from his embrace and went over to my manager Alice.

"Didn't you say **solo**?" I said and asked, still red.

"Well I couldn't help it you were so beautiful and the idea just flashed" she said then came over to my ear "I'm sure you enjoyed it" she said teasing me her NORMAL SELF coming back.

Soon it was time to go to the academy, we will usually go together. I walked out of the agency; Rima and Shiki were waiting for me.

"You were great out there" said Rima with a small smile.

"Thanks you too" I said returning the smile. We starting talking about the next photo shoot until Shiki said, "I'm hungry" with his emotionless face.

I was going to take out a pocky pack out of my bag but Rima was already feeding him pocky and told him lowly as for me not to hear, "I'll feed you properly in the dorm"

I mentally cursed myself for having good ears but a part of me felt like fainting as the image of Shiki biting Rima came to my mind.

I just continued walking until my phone rang.

It was Karinka couldn't she just use telekinesis or go into the Para-dream section and speak to me.

"Hello" I said to but then she exploded and said "I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AGES"

"Could you tone down, you know I was in the agency and I don't want Alice to start talking non-stop with you" one could say that when Karinka calls me in the agency Alice will turn lesbian and start flirting, forgetting she has a boyfriend.

"Still I was worry about you" she said as she faked cried.

"Yea yea is that all" I said with a sigh.

"OF COURSE NOT" she said loudly, and then said "I want to hear everything" she said teasing, in a super low tone.

I just hanged the phone and put it back in my bag to find Rima and Shiki eyeing me.

"You are close to her" he said, emotionless.

"Well we are twins" I said, he smirked and I could nearly faint.

We then arrived to the school and bid our goodbyes.

As I arrived to the Day class dorm I sensed Shiki coming.

"Marika-san, here this is for you" he said giving me a pocky pack.

"As a thank you for the pocky the other day" he continued

"Y-you didn't have to" I said but he just gave a small smile and walked back.

When I reached my dorm I saw Kurumi, Saki, Alexandris and Karinka looking at me with evil smiles.

Then said at the same time, "details"

* * *

><p>This one was short too. I'll make a chappie concerning each couple so they'll be short. Review<p>

**magicalgirl100591-**thanks for the review it's my first. I hope you like the chapter. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
